pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PikFan23/Archive 2
This is the second archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Hello! Hi, PikminFanatic23! How have you been doing? Its sure been a long time since I talked on you talk page! Okay ---- Well... You don't need to necessarily code it, because... Look at all the other pages that have the infobox template! It's fine. Oh! Oh well. ---- Hi, PikminFanatic23! Hows it been lately? Oh, and about what happened with Eduardog, I didn't have the courage to do it, but I wanted the problem to...rather...stop. Plus, I wanted to stop Eduardog's problems. PS. Please try to not get worked up. Some people don't listen to others. EX: You shouldn't do that. ~ User #1 (Then User #2 thinks that he doesn't have to listen to User #1) Now, remember that was only an example. Well, until next time... Hah, you're sounding like Sir Pikmin... Just joking! Thanks for the tips, Cheepy-Cheepy. Your welcome! And, I think our friendship is becoming fresh again! I'm Back! Hey, I am back from my, um, hiatus. I was wondering if I could change my username so it matches the one I have on Bulbapedia? ~ Lazer 23:45, 20 June 2011 (EDT) 'Sup? Question, please. Hey, you know the talk things that users like Cheepy-Cheepy have that say random sentences every time they post something? How do I make one? '''~ Lazer 18:07, 24 June 2011 (EDT) ---- Wow Oh wow, the wiki has changed while I was gone. Speaking of which... Since it's summer break, I had a lot of time to do things, so I was interested with those more than this. :/ I might not be as active as I was (and I wasn't very active anyway), but at least I'm back! :) Friend Template Hey PikminFanatic23. Thanks for welcoming me. I was wondering if you could please tell me how to make a friend template. Reminder Thank you. Well, 100px was decided too big. Sure. hi! umm sorry for interupting you.. but I'm new here, and I know you helped my friend Alpo499 with his signature, so please can you help with mine? Hi PF23! I'm new here, and I know you helped my friend, Alpo499. Could you please help me? sorry if im bugging you, but i just wanted to say hi. Im sorry I hope all respect for me isn't lost. Seriously don't leave, it's Peanut's own fault that his feelings were hurt, not yours. He's the one who misinterpreted what I meant by coming back to chat with you guys as to troll, and then things got out of hand. You did nothing wrong, and you have absolutely no reason to be punished. You know, you're right... I guess he had one of those moments where he decided to play with us (by trolling) and the response was that we didn't like it. Ok then, what will you do now? Also, please ignore my last edit on Peanut's talk page, it was made before you said this. Well, I dunno... Work on the community game? But we should at least avoid the chatroom for a while. I also undid those stupid edits of mine because of you-know-what. Alright then, I agreed with avoidance of the chatroom. I'll make the page and template for the community game, which since nobody said no to, will be Pikmin RPG. I hope you enjoy working on it, but don't forget about your own game now. Ok, I can work on it but not before I can see that spritesheet. I also agree to avoid the chatroom. I'm making some more sprites now. Hey, can I work on something? Hello. Hey PikminFanatic, can you help me with something? [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 11:30, 1 August 2011 (EDT) Hi there its me Electroatopos. I recieved your message earlier on my talk page. I am honoured to have someone who actually wants to do something with me but I already have my game all planned out in my head. I don't want to be selfish, mean or rude, but you may not be able to work alongside me in my project. However, if you ever run into some trouble with your game, then I would be honoured to help. Also if I get stumped on my game, I may be able to recieve ideas via my talk page. If I ever run out of ideas I'll just ask you, if your okay with that. I'll be seeing you then! Re: Image Request It's done and on my talk page. Ranks Am I a Leaf rank now? I should be... [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 15:18, 2 August 2011 (EDT) ---- No, just add the link to Pikipedia like the Red Bulborb page. Perhaps, it really depends on what games the music is from. Yeah, that's ok. Userbox Can you make userboxes? [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 13:08, 4 August 2011 (EDT) What do you mean? Did you mean my image or the userbox? [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 13:11, 4 August 2011 (EDT) I was just testing out some designs. Tell me what you think about User:Peanut64/sandbox. Haha, thanks! And my sig is chilly, too! More like this! SKkbTeDSinc These are actually both remixes, the first of being Valley of Repose and the second being Crystal King's Palace from Paper Mario.SXNU2lduQ6Y oops! sorry for double posting, sorry! Thanks! Thanks PikminFinatic for clearing up my game page, as I am a horrible designer and website coder will you help me make pages and enemies for my fan game please, need some help, I will give you some ideas about what I would like you to design the enemies like, dungeons you can decide on their appearence and Enemy personalitys when you put the page up, I will edit them with the personalitys From PokemonGod777 I'm Ready Alright, I'm ready to talk to you on chat. I was just editting Pikmin: Back in Action. I did a ton of stuff on it> Very clever! You want to chat? ---- My username at the Mario Wiki is Cheepy-Cheep. 'USER:71.173.205.58 TRICKED YOU!' PIKMINFANATIC23! BEFORE YOU DO A THING, DON'T GO ON THE CHATROOM! ALPO499 DIDN'T TRULY ANSWER, IT WAS THE USER 71.173.205.58! HE TRICKED YOU! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO! He/she pretended to be Alpo499. They used Alpo499's signature! No. Yes. Re:Chat Ok. Okay. ---- You wanna chat? I wanna talk to you about something. By the way, this IS the REAL Alpo499. Alright, we're waiting for you now! ---- I'm a bit tired, but other than that fine. Sure ---- Do you feel excited since you are administrator-ish? Well, I am! Yeah your right. How are you handling your autism? I'm handling mine just fine. No offense. Oh, sorry. I had one of my drunk moments where I don't know what I'm doing. Can i do this? I was wondering could i add some of my enimies or pikmn to categories like my wollymin in the pikmin species category or enimies in another category and if so how? Chat? Wanna chat? ---- I was on your User Page looking at your Pikmin count and I saw you didn't have my Friend Signature. You can add it, you know! ---- Dude! I've got a big problem. I can't remember my password to Pikmin Fanon! Any tips on how I can remember it? Plus, it is my IP adress that is recorded in this page's history. ---- Yeah. I'm going back on chat. I'm back on chat. You can come back. This is rather... scary... O_o It might be that or just an error with that page, such as the template error or something. ---- I have no idea. Re:Busy? It's my studies at school. Sure. Hi Anything going on? Congrats on becoming an admin! Request Hi, would you mind making a friend userbox for me? Bulbear! Blueflower999 08:28, 27 August 2011 (EDT) I CAN READ MINDS!!! Yes, I do know what you're gonna do and know what you're gonna ask. Sure! ---- Go on the chatroom please. ---- Yeah. You doing a sequel to Pikmin:Connection of the Worlds? Ive been making a lot of images recently, thanks to that program from Wraith. I'M DEAD! Sorry I've been not here for a while. School work, y'know? Anyways, I was wondering if you would want to chat with me! If yes, try to get as many people as you can to come. We want a party for my Birthday! And by Birthday, I mean Not-Even-Close-To-My-Birthday Birthday! Alright, I'm on chat now. You can come back onto chat now... 5:02 PM 9/2/2011 Kay. Chat? Heeeeey! Is for Horses! Wanna chat? There's this weird dude on the chat. I want to find out who he is!